Lifestyle
by Harlett
Summary: ¿Que surge de una ninja médico renegada y un asesino a sangre fría fugitivo? Un niño por el cual dos Aldeas Ninjas considerarían discutir por quedarse... .:.Kiri & Ren .:.
1. Preámbulo

**LIFESTYLE**

* * *

**by: Harlett**

¿De que va esta peculiar historia? Bueno.

¿Alguien ha leído **Ren**? ¿Y **Kiri**? Pues imagínense que se combinan unas cuantas cosas de ambas historias en esta: tomamos a un personaje de la primera con finales inconclusos de la segunda y he aquí el resultado. No realmente relacionados, estilo TRC, algo alternativo. Así que si no las han leído uno u otro o ninguno de los fics mencionados, no hay mucho problema, supondré.

Además que es la primera vez que coloco partes en Primera persona… Para experimentar xD

Así que…

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Sasuke no tendría tantos deseos homicidas y dejar de provocar que Itachi se revuelque en su tumba por cada decisión que toma su tonto hermano menor.**

* * *

**No entiendo…**

º º º**  
**

" Siempre hay cosas que he querido saber.

No pueden culparme, es mi naturaleza infantil que aunque trate de reprimirla más de una vez siempre está allí dándome lata y provocando que meta mis narices donde no me llaman.

Pero es que tampoco puedo culpar del todo a mi inherente cualidad, como ya dije, estoy en esa etapa de la vida en la que quiero saber todo para que despues de un tiempo al fin y al cabo descubra que no me interesa ni me es útil lo que ansiaba conocer. De todos modos, es solo _querer_ saber.

Sin olvidar también que estoy rodeado de una serie de cosas turbias e inentendibles que empañan incluso mis raíces y afectan mi actual forma de vida.

Y todo lo que me rodea, lo que hago, escucho, capto y todo lo que me encuentro no ayuda mucho a mantener quieta mi curiosidad.

Todo es tan extraño que a pesar de los casi 10 años que llevo en este mundo obtengo más dudas que respuestas cada vez que trato de comprender las cosas. Y eso que soy bastante perspicaz y agudo para muchas cosas, siempre he escuchado eso decir a la gente que me topo por mi vida y no estoy como para negarles eso, aunque tampoco para confiarme de lo que la gente pueda decir o criticar de mi, pero si mis propios padres lo han admitido ¿Quién soy yo para llevarles la contraria, entonces?

Y por ende, hablando de mis padres, que son las personas de primera mano que tengo para satisfacer mis dudas son, en la mayoría de las veces, quienes me confunden más las cosas así que pues prefiero resolver esas cuestiones por mi cuenta y con mis medios.

No, no es que ellos no sepan o no tengan idea sobre las cosas que me acechan, si no es que ellos se hacen de oídos sordos o de que se hacen que no entienden de las cosas que les pregunto. Y para colmo algunas veces la forma en la que me explican las cosas no es apropiada o incluso los pleitos que se arman entre sus descripciones es muy riesgosa.

Pues que las respuestas que suelo obtener entre que no son satisfactorias, incompletas, mediocres o demasiado reveladoras y extrañas que parecen más bien mentiras o el caso en que preferiría no haber sabido la respuesta. Puff, el horror.

Así que mejor he aprendido a ser cauto con lo que digo o con lo que hago. Siempre he sido de un carácter tranquilo y paciente, muy reflexivo justo como ahora, incluso la cara de angelito que no rompo ni un plato. Mi padre dice que soy demasiado quieto para su gusto pero sé que, esta forma de ser, me mantendrá un tiempo más vivo y sano que lo que él logrará mientras no aprenda a mantener su boca cerrada o manejar su forma de hablar y expresarse, principalmente con mamá enfrente.

Eso de ser arrojado al muro más cercano cada vez que dice una tontería o barbaridad, no, no es sano. Esa fue de las primeras lecciones que he aprendido y gracias a Dios, no de primera mano ni directamente: piensa antes de hablar. Y la segunda cosa buena de aquello es que aprendí a desarrollar excelentes reflejos para esquivar cuanta cosa, sin intención o no de daño, amenace mi camino: algunas veces mamá no mide su fuerza o sus acciones y más de una vez casi termina estampándome a la pared junto con mi padre.

Pero la forma de criar a un niño por parte de ellos tampoco digamos que sea la más… adecuada.

Puedo asegurar que gozo de lo básico: ropa limpia, comida segura, , mesada, educación, protección, servicios médicos y un techo… Uhm, eso último dejémoslo entre comillas por ahora… Oh, si! Y unos padres muy particulares, amorosos y comprensivos a su manera.

No me quejo, he tenido una buena vida… o lo que para mi sería una buena vida aunque para muchos espantaría la manera ortodoxa en la que me he criado y he aprendido las cosas.

Realmente no es que también las cosas que _yo_ considere buenas sean sensatas o libres de riesgo. Debo de admitir que no son prudentes mis acciones y solo un par de padres como los míos pueden estar tranquilos al saber que ando como pequeño engendro malcriado, algunas veces sin medir consecuencias y salir ileso de mis bonanzas. De hecho si las mido, pero tengo un amplio rango para saber que es peligroso y que no, cosa que a muchos padres traería vuelto locos mis criterios de que es bueno, peligroso, riesgoso y _homicida_.

Si, he dicho que soy bastante tranquilo y paciente, mi semblante de niño bueno ayuda mucho… así que la gente nunca se da una idea de lo que soy capaz o no, lo que haga o no haga/destruya/rompa/o asuste lo hago en sigilo y lo medito la mayor parte de las veces muy a fondo y aunque se que va a terminar mal y todas sus posibles fallas, problemas y consecuencias aún así lo hago. Lo he dicho y lo repito, estoy en esa edad en la que la curiosidad y experimentar algunas cosas le gana a mi sentido común y a mis recatos.

Sé que dentro de unos años madurare en ese aspecto y dejaré de hacer todas estas barbaridades que plagan mi infancia… Por que para eso los años venideros sufriré a causa de los cambios en mi cuerpo y las hormonas cosa que afectaran mis neuronas … o algo así me ha dicho mi padre…

Pero él tiene la fe que para ese entonces yo ya no este con ellos y les de lata con mis futuros problemas existenciales; no es que él planee que su único y _querido_ hijo muera prematuramente, no, nada de eso, si no es que él no planea tener a su vástago pegado a la falda de su madre y a la sombra de su padre muchos años. Él calculo que a lo mucho dentro de 5 años yo ya habré tomado mi propio camino y haría de mi vida sea lo que sea lejos de ellos dos ¿Ya había mencionado que mis padres son bastante únicos? Eso también quiero reafirmarlo nuevamente.

Ellos no tienen un destino o planes concretos para mi, dicen que es asunto mío pero sea lo que tenga que hacer o quiera hacer, será lejos de sus cuidados. Supongo que eso será a que soy un chico y mi padre no dudará en darme una patada en el trasero cuando llegue a cierta edad y me arrojará solo al mundo, como si me echara a la boca de lobo. Estoy seguro de que si yo hubiera sido una niña en lugar de niño ellos no pensarían en querer abandonarme siquiera para ir al baño… Siendo niño supongo que confían en mi lo suficiente como para cuidarme y ser responsable: soy bastante autosuficiente y maduro para mi edad, se cuidarme solo… No es que siendo niña fuera a ser todo lo contrario, allí la cuestión es que no confiarían en las personas de alrededor. Puedo imaginar a mi padre con su instinto asesino mirando a alguien con semejante aura homicida a aquel que siquiera cruzara una mala mirada con su nena…

De solo pensarlo me da risa... y escalofríos…

Pero se puede concluir que afortunadamente soy bastante resistente y mis padres algo laxos que no se preocupan demasiado en ese aspecto por que también soy prudente y sé cuales son mis propios límites... eh... algunas veces. Cosa que deberían aprender ellos.

Se cuando definitivamente puedo romperme una pierna o sacarme o un ojo. Cuando debo dejar de husmear o espiar a la gente para tener en que entretenerme como también dejar de pegarle susto a las personas. Cuando debo comportarme de manera educada y mi flojera puede ser controlada a niveles tolerables o lograr fingir lo suficiente y que parezca que me interesan las cosas cuando realmente me vale un verdadero pepino. Cuando puedo suprimir esos lapsos de completo aburrimiento, ocio y la tentación de aventurarme y causar alguno que otro destrozo. Soy un pequeño diablillo en ocasiones y algo dentro de mi, algunas veces, despierta y me tienta en causar uno que otro desmán. Tengo la batalla interna entre lo que es debido y correcto, tolerable y responsable contra lo divertido y riesgoso, impropio y perjudicial. Lo curioso es que cuando tengo esos dilemas internos entre lo bueno y lo malo siempre, _pero siempre_, el angelito bueno de mi consciencia se parece mucho a mi madre mientras que el pequeño demonio travieso es muy similar a mi padre. Si, soy tranquilo... pero tampoco soy un santo. Tengo una extraña y peculiar mezcla de genes en mi ser.

Aunque también puedo decir que he aprendido a pasar desapercibido, entre algunas otras mañas y costumbres que he cogido con el tiempo… Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, no quedara en el olvido, Oh no Señor, pero lo que hago tiene la sutileza de no permitir saber quién fue el infractor, eso es lo mejor: cuando buscan culpables nunca piensan en mi o para cuando puedan reaccionar, yo ya no estoy allí.

Como sea.

Y bueno, toda está reflexión me ha causado mucha hambre, pensar mucho siempre me causa apetito y el apetito me causa sueño y… otra vez estoy comenzando a divagar. No, ya no más pensar así que mejor vuelvo a la realidad para recordar mi actual posición.

Ya que por razones del destino aquí estoy, sentado en el medio de un claro de un bosque del País del Algodón, bajo el pálido sol que ilumina este lugar donde parezco ser un completo idiota por estar divagando y meditando con los ojos abiertos, completamente desprotegido a la intemperie, esperando a que alguien llegue... y me ataque, me robe y si bien me va, me mate antes de que se le ocurra hacer otra cosa conmigo. Debo admitir, soy algo encantador.

Y si, estoy esperando a que _eso_ me pase justo en estos momentos. ¿Que podría ser más suicida y provocar más daño contra mí ser que el dejarme a simple vista en el medio de un lugar famosamente conocido por ser un nido de bandidos sin misericordia que asaltan a cuanto ser vivo cruce por sus territorios?

Bueno, se supone que eso es lo que se dice pero a ver a que horas se les pega la gana de venir y saquearme… Ya llevo aquí casi una hora esperando a que aparezcan y se apuren con su trabajo pero ni rastro de los maleantes. Mi trasero ya comienza a dolerme por estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada.

A como siga la cosa así terminare por dormirme con los ojos abiertos pero afortunadamente una brisa fresquita se ha soltado en el prado, es agradable. Aunque mi flequillo me pica la nariz y…

Mhmm… escucho pasos y voces a mis espaldas. Por las vibraciones en el piso estoy seguro que no están muy lejos. Serán como una veintena de hombres y calculando su peso debo de suponer que vendrán armados.

Vaya, al fin se dignaron a aparecer!

Pero debo de admitir que es algo exagerado que tantos tipos vengan para asaltar a un pequeño niño.

Relajo mis músculos y respiro hondamente preparándome a sufrir mi inevitable y fatidico destino. Espero que todo este asunto con los bandidos termine rápido.

El grito de guerra de varios hombres se escucha detrás de mí. Oh pobre de mí con este irrefutable destino cruel de ser asaltado y… Oh, esperen… ¡¿eso que brilla frente a mi es una moneda? "

º º º

El viento cortado por el filo de las armas, estelas de humor y gritos de dolor. Cuerpos inertes cayendo al piso y algo de sangre derramada...

Y en medio de todo el caos ¿Quién quedo de pie?

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

¿Muy confuso?  
Lo sé, lamentablemente gran parte de mis historias así lo son.  
También sé que debería estar actualizando historias, no estar escribiendo nuevas pero fue inevitable y esta está practicamente casi terminada O:  
Aunque se aceptan sugerencias e ideas constructivas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo para ver si el chiquitin, que si no es bastante obvio, se trata de Ren y ver si es que consiguio su moneda xD~

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense :)


	2. Vinculo

**LIFESTYLE**

* * *

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Sakura no sería tan mala mentirosa. Y en su búsqueda por Sasuke por fin se encuentre a Suigetsu.**

* * *

**No sé…**

º º º

El viento cortado por el filo de las armas, estelas de humo y gritos de dolor. Cuerpos inertes cayendo al piso y algo de sangre derramada...

Y en medio de todo el caos…

El niño se agacha para recoger lo que aparentemente es una moneda justo en el instante que una filosa espada que aparece de ningún lado, pasa por encima de su cabeza rajándole unas hebras de su cabello. Aunque por lo visto esto tiene sin cuidado al pequeño…

– Oh no… es solo la envoltura de un dulce… - dice en voz alta obviamente bastante decepcionado tras revisar su hallazgo.

Los gritos de dolor se escuchan de fondo mientras el niño está entretenido revisando la envoltura del dulce con bastante interes…

– Mhmm… se me antojo un chocolate… - piensa para si mismo a la par que su estomago ruge a causa del hambre.

El ruido del metal chocando hace eco por todo el lugar y una estela de polvo inunda todo el sitio imposibilitando una visión clara mientras el niño se encontraba muy ocupado revisando los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– Mhmm… no tengo dinero… deje mí mesada en casa… -

Entonces el ruido cesó y poco más de una docena de hombres se hallaban tirados en el piso, inertes. Aunque por lo visto aún vivos.

Estando de pie en el medio del caos se encontraba un hombre joven, de piel pálida y complexión delgada, quién se apoyaba cómodamente sobre el mango de una enorme espada que había clavado al piso y veía divertidamente a l niño con cierto aire prepotente… aunque el niño de igual manera lo retaba con la mirada acompañada de un puchero, realmente sin hacerle mucho caso al caos que le rodeaba.

– Creo que mataste a este – le señalo el niño a un sujeto tirado cerca de él. Tenía un gran corte en un costado y prácticamente no se veía que respirara.

– ¡_Mierda_! –

– ¿Eh? – pregunto el niño con sorna mientras le brillaban sus ojos con malicia por un instante.

– No le digas a tu madre que dije eso en voz alta… –

– Que lo digas no es el problema, el problema es que lo digas frente de mí. Ya sabes.- decía Ren mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia - No es bueno para mis oídos –

Suigetsu puso los ojos en blanco.

– No le digas a tu madre que lo dije… Como sea, creo que se me paso la mano – añadió, más preocupado por su vocabulario que por haber matado a un hombre al parecer– Por lo visto he perdido un poco el tacto y la habilidad por no haber usado a mi amiga un tiempo – señalo el hombro a su gran arma a su costado.

Perdió práctica por no haber usado a su _'amiga'_ ¿dice? Bueno, no puede culparlo, esa espada pesaba más que su mismo hijo… y que decir que este tipo ha cargado más tiempo a esa espada que a su propio retoño.

Tener celos de una espada… eso si es raro, meditaba Ren con una mirada sombría, él desde hacía un tiempo tenía una batalla personal y privada contra esa espada y obtener la atención de su padre... Por más ridículo e inverosímil que sonará pero era la realidad… Luchaba contra un pedazo de metal, ese cacharro por tener un poco más de la atención de su propio padre!

Ugh.

Otra cosa que le causaba apetito era enojarse… Así que…

– Cómprame dulces – casi ordeno.

– Ya sabes que tú madre no consciente a eso antes de la cena –

Oh vaya, aquí tenemos la no muy común faceta paterna de su progenitor en la que frunce el ceño y da un sermón a su hijo. Hay ocasiones en las que su padre en verdad parece su padre cuando se trata de negar cosas que no son sanas y buenas para él… Justo como ahora: en las que prefiere negarle un inocente dulce a su niño en lugar de evitar usarlo para ganar dinero usándolo de carnada para que los ladrones de este lugar trataran de asaltarlo y él lograra despacharlos y conseguir la recompensa por sus cabezas.

– Tampoco mamá consciente que tú digas palabrotas enfrente de mi… –

Touche.

Eso lo tomo con la guardia baja, Suigetsu lo pensó un momento.

– No le digas eso a tu madre y es un trato –

– Palabra. – sonrío triunfante el crío al salirse con la suya mientras juraba con su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

º º º º º º º

Ya después de un par de horas se vio al par de hombres caminar tranquilamente entre la muchedumbre de la calle principal de aquel pueblo. Era un pueblo mercantil y la calle estaba llena de negocios y mercancías que atraían a un montón de gente dificultando su andanza.

El niño se hecho un par de golosinas a la boca y escondió la bolsa entre sus ropas mientras él y su padre viraban en una esquina y llegaban a un estrecho callejón bastante tranquilo y bonito.

Caminaron un par de metros y se encontraron en una humilde pero presentable fachada.

– Oh, ya regresaron – se escucho una voz al fondo del inmueble. Una mujer joven pelirrosada salió del fondo acompañada de una mujer mayor que iba de su mano.

El niño apenas entro a su acogedora casa, salió disparado a la salita de estar a echarse a uno de los mullidos sillones mientras su padre arqueaba una ceja y recargaba su gran espada en una de las paredes.

– No sabía que traías trabajo a la casa – murmuró él divertido.

Su esposa le mando una mala mirada mientras se despedía de su paciente en la entrada y se iba.

– Estoy rendida – se quejaba mientras se sobaba sus hombros – Demasiada gente hubo hoy en las consultas y tuve que traer a un par de ellos porque no podían esperar. – terminaba de explicarse mientras se iba a sentar a otro de los sillones y de paso le acaricio el cabello a su niño. - Y a ustedes ¿Cómo les fue? –

– Digamos que no tendrás que preocuparte por prepararnos las comidas durante un buen mes – le presumía Suigetsu mientras tintineaba frente a ella una bolsita negra rebosante de monedas por lo visto

– Solo tienes que preocuparte por hacer las maletas otra vez – tarareaba su hijo mientras colgaba su cabeza al filo del sillón. Le gustaba, por alguna razón, dejar al aire su cabeza y sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus sienes.

Sakura volteo a ver a su niño, perpleja y parpadeando un par de veces, entonces volteo a ver a su esposo con una mirada sombría que no presagiaba nada bueno pues Suigetsu sintió escalofríos y prefirió hacerse el inocente. Sakura solo le quedo suspirar rendida y masajearse la sien.

– Ahora no fue la culpa de papá – abogó el niño mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el sillón y abrazaba un cojín - Cuando fui a pedir la recompensa por el grupo de matones de hoy –como siempre-, a la Comisaría de este pueblo, los encargados de ese lugar me hicieron muchas preguntas. Fueron muy insistentes. Algo en mi les llamo la atención y en cuanto salí me di cuenta que me siguieron. Logré perderles pero no dudo que hayan sospechado algo o que vayan a reportarlo a sus superiores – agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

– Así que es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que vuelvan a pillar al mocoso y vean quienes andan con él –agrego Suigetsu. – Mañana temprano nos marchamos de aquí –

– Imposible – se enfado Sakura – Mañana por la mañana iba ir a atender a Emiko-san con su embarazo. Aún le falta un mes pero me temo que tendrá complicaciones y lo mejor será adelantarlo de una vez y quiero supervisar eso yo misma. Si todo va bien podremos marcharnos por la noche. –

– Vale. De todos modos arreglaremos las cosas hoy. El niño y yo te esperaremos a las afueras del pueblo para que en cuanto termines nos marchemos cuanto antes de aquí.-

– Está bien –

– ¿Entendiste? –

– Si, papá – contesto el niño con poco entusiasmo.

Mala suerte. Está casa le había gustado mucho, tenía un par de lindos y cómodos sillones. Y ahora, otra vez, tendrían que irse.

– ¡Ahora a cenar! – abría la puerta Suigetsu cortésmente y haciendo cierta reverencia con aire socarrón. – Será nuestra última cena en este pueblo hasta saber si algún día podamos volver aquí, así que aprovechemos. –

Antes de que Ren lograra poner un pie fuera de su casa rumbo a la calle, su madre lo tomo por la parte de atrás de su playera y sin mucho esfuerzo, lo levanto hasta que estuviera a la altura de sus ojos y la encarara.

En cuanto el niño vio el ceño fruncido de su madre supo que lo había descubierto. Sakura metió su mano entre la ropa de su hijo y saco la bolsa de golosinas que el chiquitín ocultaba.

– ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no comer golosinas antes de la cena? – pregunto molesta y tintineando el objeto del delito frente al niño.

– Papá me los compró! – se defendió el niño

– Pequeño traidor… -

– ¿Ah, si? – ahora Sakura dirigía –nuevamente- su fría mirada inquisidora sobre Suigetsu –quién trago saliva pesadamente- mientras que ella con su puño reducía a polvo el contenido de la bolsita y lo tiraba en el cesto de basura.

Y allí iban sus dulces… miraba Ren con cierta desilusión cuando su mamá había despachado sus golosinas sin mucho tacto.

– Tú te quedas sin postre después de la cena – indico su madre – Y tú… - lanzándole una mirada a su padre – ya nos las arreglaremos después… - dijo muy digna y ofendida en cuanto salía de la casa con paso firme.

Suigetsu y Ren intercambiaron miradas por un segundo entre ellos y luego a Sakura… Se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo y salieron de casa. Pudo haber sido peor el enfado de Sakura.

Así era la vida de Ren desde que recordaba. Si él aprendió a caminar fue por la gran necesidad de que tenía que mudarse de en cuanto sitio la gente comenzaba a notar su existencia.

Una vida de prófugo que había aprendido a conllevar siendo que sobre sus hombros no había ningún cargo… que él hubiera cometido.

Él no, sus padres sí.

Los vio de reojo mientras caminaban por las ruidosas y atestadas calles de ese pueblo que abandonaría mañana. Ellos dos parecían bastante normales… bueno, quizás a excepción que su madre tenía el color del cabello rosa (ROSA, por favor!) y unos preciosos esmeraldas que si no eran suficiente para llamar la atención entonces, lo era entonces, su exótica y joven belleza que llamaba la atención de cuanto hombre cruzase su camino y, su padre no prestaba atención, ya fuera por que no se daba cuenta (cosa que dudaba) o simplemente no tenía importancia. Eso si, cuanto hombre rebasara el radio de un metro de distancia e invadiera espacio personal de _SU_ mujer entonces salía a relucir un frío instinto asesino dispuesto a desollar vivo al pobre diablo. Y su padre… bueno, el color de ojos y cabello de su padre tampoco se quedaba tan atrás y su peculiar dentación tampoco. Y no es que tampoco fuera buen mozo. También él ejercía cierta atracción al sexo opuesto sin embargo, él si no dudaba una que otra vez flirtear. Ren estaba seguro que era por su propio ego y orgullo como hombre, algo innato en los varones imagino… Pero también no dudaba que era solo por causarle molestias y enojos a su madre. Si, su padre era masoquista o algo así por que le encantaba ver a su esposa molesta, gritándole o dándole algún buen golpe por su impropio comportamiento. A su padre le gustaba ver a su madre celosa por él…

– '_Tu madre se ve muy linda cuando está enojada'_ – le confeso su papá alguna vez.

Serán peras o manzanas…

Pero ese extravagante porte y físico que tenían ellos… si, era natural que él fuera cierto encantador niño heredando sus genes.

De todos modos de esa forma sus padres llamaban mucho la atención físicamente, por lo que andaban con capuchas que la gente no tomaba en cuenta por la zona y hora que era, ya bastante tarde. Y principalmente sus señas físicas son las que les causaban el mayor número de problemas… bastante identificables.

Y ellos no querían ser identificados y por ende encontrados. Ni ellos ni su hijo.

Ren no sabía o no estaba seguro por qué…

Pero si se ponía a ver más a fondo sus vidas podía comprender por qué este estilo de vida se le había sido destinado, basándose en sus deducciones.

No conocía los detalles y aunque los supiera estaba seguro que no los comprendería, no a su edad, debía reconocer como fue posible que sus padres hayan terminado liados, juntos, casados y con un hijo, él! Más a cuestas sobre las posibles consecuencias que el estar juntos podría acarrear.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si **él** era la razón. Le daba temor saberlo pero cierto orgullo e importancia porque eso significaba que sus padres lo querían mucho como para haber renunciado, sacrificado y arriesgado tanto como para seguir juntos y criarlo a él. Así que prefería no pensar en eso mucho.

¿Como su madre: ninja de élite de su villa natal y una de las mujeres más fuertes de la nación del fuego y algunas otras potencias ninjas, de carácter serio y fuerte fuera a terminar metiéndose con un ninja renegado, de otra nación ninja, frío asesino, burlón y de muchas luces pero oscuro futuro?

¿Y como entre tantas particularidades que ellos tenían él parecía no haber heredado aparentemente nada de ellos?

Se preguntaba así mismo mientras comenzaba a comer su tazón de Ramen lentamente…

Echo un vistazo a su derecha y allí estaba su padre, riñendo a su madre por que no se terminaba por decidir que quería comer y casi amenazándola con sus palillos.

Echo un vistazo a su izquierda y allí se encontraba su madre sentada, quién aún seguía revisando el menú por algo interesante.

Misterios de la vida.

º º º º º º

Ellos ya esperaban fuera del pueblo, el Sol se ocultaba entre las montañas y las sombras comenzaban a aparecer y su madre, a la distancia, ya venía a paso lento.

– Te gusta tomarte tu tiempo ¿eh? – le dijo a forma de saludo Suigetsu en cuanto ella llego con ellos.

– Por si les interesa, fue una niña y preciosa, por cierto – respondió con cierta sorna.

– ¿Niña? Me hubiera gustado verla – expreso en voz alta Ren.

– Quizás en unos años. Si volvemos a este pueblo no olvides visitarla. – le consoló su madre. - ¿Y a dónde vamos? – pregunto.

Silencio entre ambos hombres.

– No me digan que no han pensado a donde vamos a ir ahora! – pregunto con un tono muy molesto la mujer.

El niño se hizo a un lado dejando a su padre como única cosa viviente en el campo de visión de su madre y, como único responsable y objetivo de su furia fría.

– Han estado aquí esperando horas por mi ¡¿y me dices que no has pensado cual será nuestro siguiente destino! – reclamaba.

– Eso es fácil – encogiéndose de hombros tras superar el miedo inicial a su mujer. – Lo primero que topemos. – se encogió de hombros y acomodándose su espada a su espalda.

– ¿Y que será ahora? – preguntaba con cierta acidez. - ¿Una villa, un pueblito, establos, al aire libre tal vez…? –

– No suena mal, la verdad. Hace mucho que no pasamos la noche bajo las estrellas – reflexionaba Suigetsu mientras se llevaba su mano a su mentón en un gesto muy meditativo y serio.

– No estés bromeando otra vez, Suigetsu ! –

– Oh, vamos, Sakura! -

Y allí van otra vez los dos… Peleando y alegando algunas veces por la más pequeña de las cosas.

Ren se mantenía al margen de la discusión y se sentaba en el piso a espera a ver a que horas terminaban su pelea. Era su rutina. Pero era divertido verlos gritarse como lo hacían ellos. Por que sabía que por más que ellos se insultaran o se dijeran de cosas… se amaban.

_Así eran sus padres y así los quería._

Eso si, solo esperaba que se dieran prisa. Pronto anochecería y a como siguiera el asunto pronto no serían capaces ni de ver lo que había frente a sus narices por que todo estaría oscuro…

Momentos como estos, extrañaba sus sillones mullidos y lo calientitos que eran…

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**º jesica-haruzuchia, name, oO haru-chan Oo & Kikyoni** º

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense :)


	3. Desencantos

**LIFESTYLE**

* * *

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **¿Soy solo yo la que grito NejiSaku! en el último capítulo del manga? Si, eso pensé.**

* * *

**No puedo…**

º º º

El clima estaba muy bueno.

Era un día soleado pero no era un calor hostigoso y la brisita era muy fresca. El murmullo de las hojas al moverse al compás del viento lo invitaban poco a poco a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar cómodamente a un sueño de medio día en una gruesa rama, sus parpados estaban cediendo para cuando un cambio brusco en el ambiente lo puso alerta.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de parpadear de la sorpresa cuando un Tsunami apareció de la nada y lo arrastro consigo y todo aquello en su paso en el medio del bosque.

Para cuando pudo salir a la superficie, chapoteando y dando de manotazos, escupiendo agua y logrando llegar a una orilla del estanque donde había ido a parar tras la marejada, se quedo allí enfurruñado cuando escucho una carcajada burlona proveniente del mismo estanque…

Ren no hizo caso mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara cuando las olas comenzaron a golpearlo insistentemente contra la orilla y de forma insistente.

Cualquiera pudo haber pensado que era como si el agua tuviera voluntad propia, cualquiera hubiera pensado eso pero Ren no.

– Papá… ya basta – objetaba el pequeño, algo irritado de estar tragando agua cada vez que abría la boca. – Ya estoy despierto –

Y tras dicho eso, como por arte de magia el agua se aquieto. Entonces desde el centro del estanque se asomo la parte superior de un hombre de piel pálida y ojos violetas.

– Solo me cercioraba que así fuera - rió

Él niño no se sorprendió de ver a su padre semidesnudo disuelto en agua. Era común, mejor dicho, una mala costumbre. A como pudo salió a resbalones del estanque mientras se exprimía su ropa del exceso de agua.

– ¿No me vas a hablar ahora? –

Ren no respondió.

– Oh, ahora estas indignado. – apunto con burla - Y eso que he venido a hacerte el favor de ver como estabas –

– Me se cuidar solo – respondió el niño molesto.

Se dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro. Su hijo tenía esa mala costumbre de que al ser despertado se quedaba de un humor de los mil demonios frecuentemente. – ¿Ah, si? – comento con malicia.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano el agua del improvisado estanque formo un montón de látigos de agua que sujetaron de forma imprevista al niño que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y termino colgado de cabeza.

– ¡Papá…! –

– Ajajá! ¿No que sabías cuidarte solo…? -

– ¡Basta! – chilló con frustración.

Suigetsu reconoció la molestia genuino en su niño así que chasqueo los dedos y Ren cayó al piso cuando el agua perdió forma.

El chico bufó con hastío cuando se puso de pie con tropiezos entre el lodazal y la hierba mojada en el piso. Se tuvo que apoyar en el tronco de un árbol para no caer y se despegaba el cabello de la cara.

– Aún no puedes valerte por ti mismo del todo al parecer… - dictaminó Suigetsu mientras contemplaba como su pequeño se quitaba los zapatos para sacar el agua.

– ¿Y eso qué? – se quejo fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

– Tienes que aprender a defenderte por ti mismo –

– Ese es tu trabajo – increpo el niño con sarcasmo.

Suigetsu sonrió con un deje de amargura ante lo dicho. – Si… tienes razón – comento mientras se quedaba viendo algún punto en la nada pensando en eso… – Pero… – susurraba para sí mismo… –¿por cuánto tiempo más podré hacerlo… – decía mientras dejaba que su cabello cubría su rostro ante la incertidumbre.

.

º º º

.

Era una buena mañana. Perfecta para estar dando un paseíllo alrededor del embarcadero.

El País de los Lagos era uno de los mejores lugares que podía recordar. No solo por que allí había sido el lugar donde había nacido, si no que también estaba lleno de vida, gente y movimiento. Diversas culturas, artículos, lenguas y folclor, es como si recordara de todo un poco de los lugares que ya había ido a vivir.

Ren se dirigía a los puestos del embarcadero para comprar unas cuantas provisiones que le habían encargado sus padres. Ese día se marchaban de esa ciudad y necesitaban abastecerse bien pues como siempre, no tenían un rumbo fijo al cual llegar, así que no tenían clara idea de cuánto les duraría su viaje hasta encontrar el próximo poblado decente.

Pero el niño se daba tiempo e iba curioseando que le llamaba la atención para antes de marcharse. No lo dudo mucho así que fue con el viejo tuerto que solía tener un puesto de baratijas junto a la orilla.

El tipo era raro, pero solía hacerse quién sabe como de una buena cantidad de afiches interesantes. Ren siempre se había preguntado a qué lugar o de quién habían pertenecido esas cosas usadas. Algunas veces pensaba que existía la posibilidad que él hubiera conocido esos lugares mientras viajaba con sus padres, o hubiera topado a sus dueños originales… O quizás algún día llegaría a un lugar tan remoto para ver cosas aún mejores…

No negaba la idea que al paso que iba su vida, algún día él terminaría como un trotamundos como este tipo, sin un lugar fijo a donde ir o al cual pertenecer, vendiendo cosas de pueblo en pueblo. No podía esperarse otra cosa, él mismo no conocía otra forma de vida. La curiosidad de saber que era tener un lugar fijo no solía desaparecer de su vida.

Estaba muy distraído mirando las cosas que no se percato del grupo de hombres que se acercaron también a observar la mercancía.

– No tenemos tiempo para perder aquí, debemos de irnos ya, aún nos falta entregar los informes de la misión – escucho de pronto Ren decir a uno de los hombres a su lado. El niño no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el entrecejo.

_¿Misión?_

– Oh, espera. No tardare más de cinco minutos – suplico uno de ellos mientras observaba con ahínco entre las cosas en exhibición.

– ¿Otra vez esa manía de llevarle un recuerdo a su hijo? – pregunto otro.

– Oh, Dios… Esto es vergonzoso, jaja – rió el primer hombre.

– Oh, guarden silencio, bola de envidiosos. Eso es por qué ustedes no tienen a un niño precioso como yo tengo esperándoles en casa cuando regresan! –

– Oooooooooh! – se burlaron a coro sus compañeros y rieron con ganas.

Ren los miro de reojo con disimulo. Cierta presión en su pechito apareció cuando vio que aquellos hombres traían bandanas con la insignia de la Aldea de la Niebla en sus frentes.

– ¡Oigan! – Ren pego un brinco cuando otra voz llamo al grupo de hombres a su lado. El niño se mantuvo queito en su sitio, procurando no llamar la atención hasta que aquel sujeto se acerco a ellos – ¿Qué demonios hacen? Mizukage-sama nos espera en Kiri y ustedes haciendo el tonto aquí –

– Disculpe Capitán – hablo uno de los subordinados, aunque su tono de voz mostraba todo menos respeto – Pero ha sido todo culpa de Tokusa… Ya sabe… su hijo y… –

– Ustedes que no dejan de cotillear como comadronas! – espeto el ofendido Tokusa.

Y el grupo de hombres volvió a reír. Ren trato de aprovechar ese momento para moverse de ese lugar lo más inadvertido posible.

– Como sea, dense prisa y… Oh! – el Capitán al dar media vuelta choco de frente con Ren haciendo que este casi se cayera. –Oye, niño… ¿Estás bien? – pregunto con un genuino tono de preocupación tomándole del hombro para que no cayera.

Ren se quedo mudo sin saber qué hacer en primera instancia. Sus ojos se agrandaron al notar que aquel hombre que le hablaba traía un par de gafas puestas, cargaba lo que parecía ser una enorme arma en su espalda y una hilera de dientes afilados que asomaban entre sus labios entreabiertos casi le causaron un infarto…

_Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición… _

Ren no era estúpido. Sabía bien quién podría ser ese hombre… y terriblemente ese hombre también parecía sospechar quién podría ser él…

Dicho sujeto entorno los ojos al contemplar cuidadosamente al niño frente a él – Oye… ¿No te he visto en algún lado…? – preguntaba con los ojos entornados.

Chojuro estaba muy entretenido viendo su rostro que tampoco lo había soltado para desgracia del pequeño pelivioleta.

El pequeño Houzuki tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Así que tan rápido le llego la idea a su mente la puso en práctica. Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos al acto, comenzó a temblar y a sorberse unos imaginarios mocos. Entonces…

– ¡MAMA! – grito con todos sus pulmones el niño, comenzando a soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo en una magnífica interpretación de niño asustado.

– Oi… espera… ¿Qué te pasa? – intentaba infructuosamente de callarlo un asustado y confundido Chojuro.

– ¡MAMIIIIIII! – siguió berreando Ren sorbiéndose la nariz.

Toda la gente que pasaba por allí, incluyendo sus subordinados, voltearon ante tal escena y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

– ¿Pero que está haciendo ese hombre? – pregunto una preocupada voz femenina por allá atrás.

Por acto reflejo y como si el niño le quemara la mano, Chojuro soltó a Ren quién no dudo en echarse a correr y gritando nuevamente por su mamá mientras se perdía entre el público.

– Oh, Capitán! Espantando niños pequeños, espere a que Mizukage-sama se entere de esto… jajaja – se burlo uno de sus hombres.

– Hey! – increpo el ofendido. Olvidándose del niño… y sea de aquello que le había recordado su cara. La idea de ser visto con malos ojos por su adorable jefa le había puesto la piel de gallina.

.

º º º

.

Ren corría y corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, apenas si esquivando a los transeúntes por la aglomerada calle.

Su corazón latía fuerte del susto que había pasado. Por un pelín y estaba seguro que ese hombre hubiera visto en él el rostro de un viejo conocido suyo: su padre. Maldita genética.

Tenía que avisarle a sus padres. Tenía que llegar con ellos e irse de ese lugar cuanto antes para no volver quizás en otros… 10 años tal vez. Buena idea.

Echo un último vistazo hacia atrás para ver si no lo venían siguiendo y BAM!

Mala idea.

Choco en su distracción contra un poste y fue a caer de sentón bruscamente contra el suelo.

– _Itai_… - sollozaba por lo bajini el niño por los raspones que se dio en sus codos y tremendo golpazo que se dio en la frente.

– ¿Estás bien? – escucho cierta voz monótona hablarle desde arriba.

Ren levanto la vista y los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

Lo que pensó que había sido un poste no fue sino un hombre. A pesar de que estaba a contra luz del Sol pudo apreciar que aquel sujeto era alto, cabello negro y una horripilante bandana de Konoha en su frente…

Ren olvido respirar por un instante…

Al ver que el pequeño no reaccionaba ni respondía. El ninja se agacho hasta estar a su altura y verlo a la cara.

Ren casi tuvo que ahogar un gemido y como por acto reflejo, se cubrió su frente –con todo y chichón recién salido- con una de sus manitas, tal y como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algo dentro de él le dijo que ese acto no fue más que traición así mismo por que fue muy evidente.

Por alguna extraña razón ese hombre lo espantaba más que el anterior Capitán Chojuro.

No cargaba una gran arma a sus espaldas, no tenía los dientes afilados y no tenía un escuadrón que lo estuviese acompañando justo ahora.

Estaba solo… pero esa mirada negra y hasta cierto punto vacía, como dos pozos profundos lo amedrentaba como nadie – Bueno, quizás su padre enfadado, pero eso era muy raro –

Quizás era porque le daba la clara impresión que lo estaba observando concienzudamente. Como si supiera perfectamente que él ocultaba un gran secreto y con solo la mirada lo fuera a descubrir.

El tipo en un breve instante que le pareció una eternidad al pequeño niño, el desconocido no le quito la mirada de encima, en particular de su cara, noto como casi imperceptiblemente sus ojos se agrandaron un poco y la respiración le fallo a ese sujeto. Casi en un segundo como por arte de magia se normalizo.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto nuevamente con palabras amables que hicieron que a Ren le diera un ataque de pánico. Solo atino a asentir con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba bien – ¿No te he lastimado? Parece que tienes un golpe en la cabeza, déjame revisar – y entonces Ren negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y trato de echarse hacia atrás pero sus piernas no le respondían. Sentía el corazón latiéndole en las sienes y unas tremendas ganas de volver el estomago. Tenía pavor. Por algún motivo tenía horror que ese hombre se le acercara y le retirara la mano de su frente. Tenía miedo que ese hombre viera su frente.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta le tomo de su muñeca con la suficiente fuerza para no aceptar réplica y sin ser grosero, retiro su pequeña mano de su frente mientras con la otra mano le alzaba los cabellos violáceos para contemplar la inflamación que se formaba en su cabeza.

Allí se quedo el ninja de Konoha por un segundo perdido en sus cavilaciones y de inmediato se recompuso. El pequeño violaceo pudo haber jurado escuchar un CLICK en la mente de aquel hombre.

Ren comenzó a hiperventilar de forma discreta y unas lagrimillas se asomaban por las esquinas de sus ojos.

El sujeto le soltó amablemente y se quedo de cuclillas cerca de él. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios – Mi nombre es Sai ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – pregunto amigablemente mientras le sobaba dócilmente su frente herida…

Entonces Ren supo inherentemente que estaba perdido.

.

º º º

.

Sakura estaba angustiada, se le notaba en su cara.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, la horrible opresión en su pecho y mariposas en el estomago. Caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado casi formando una zanja en el sendero del bosque donde aguardaba noticias de su marido o su hijo.

De pronto una sombra se deslizo entre los árboles y fue a posarse cerca de ella.

Suigetsu se quedo en cuclillas apoyándose con un par de dedos para no perder el equilibrio frente a ella. Con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviese presentando sus respetos a alguien de mayor rango antes de informar las malas noticas. Suigetsu no era capaz de levantar la mirada y ver a su mujer. Sentía la boca amarga y un hueco gigantesco en el pecho, la respiración pesada… La aprehensión de Sakura solo aumento de forma inevitable.

– Se lo han llevado – fue todo lo que pudo atinar a decir el hombre tras una pausa.

Sakura no necesitaba más palabras. Comprendía su pavoroso significado.

Cerró los ojos con dolor mientras ahogaba un sollozo. Entonces comenzó a tener frío de repente y se abrazo a sí misma, tratando de darse calor y reconfortarse en vano. Por algún motivo entonces se sintió tan vacía e inútil. Tan hueca…

Oh, si.

Acababan de llevarse a su bebé.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Sé que no fue muy humorístico... Y eso que últimamente tengo cierta obsesión con Historias graciosas de Saint Seiya...  
Si, ya era tiempo que diera muestras de vida xD

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho recibirlos y saber que hay gente esperando por la continuación de esto:

**º Besiegen ° Public Pervert ° lenalee-de-walker ° Monse ° bebuchi ° xsakura ° Sammy ° Sammy-nekko ° BrickxBloss-Reds **&** Antotis **º

Ahora ver si es que hago que Ren regrese con sus padres. El niño es una monada. Pero todo depende que es lo que crean sus padres que sea mejor para su chiquitín. Estando con ellos o con alguien más seguro.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense :)


	4. Verdades

**LIFESTYLE**

* * *

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Suigetsu sería de los chicos buenos. Oh, esperen. No sería tan carismático ¿verdad?**

* * *

**Yo creo…**

º º º

No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba exactamente.

Era una enorme habitación: circular, con techo alto y fuertes pilares de madera rodeando la el lugar concéntricamente el sitio en varias hileras. Paredes pintadas en blanco y cimientos de rojo. No había ventanas y la única iluminación natural eran los tragaluces en la parte superior que permitían la entrada del Sol de medio día. Y, enfrente a él, se encontraba una tribuna alta con al menos 5 butacas. La formación de mesas era en forma semicircular, cubiertos con manteles largos y finos de colores rojos y dorados.

En las mesas, se lograban distinguir dos figuras imponentes que ya ocupaban su sitio. El lugar en medio de ellas aún se encontraba disponible.

El niño sentía como si estuviese siendo juzgado. El caso, sabía bien él, no era por delitos que él haya cometido ciertamente. Pero él era la relación para atar cabos sueltos de asuntos pasados, sin lugar a dudas.

En uno de los asientos se encontraba una mujer bella, con cierta aura que el chico no supo cómo interpretar a primera vista. Ren no bajo la guardia a pesar de la facha de desinterés que cargaba ella en sus finas facciones, él tenía la impresión que ella sabía lo que él pensaba y le causaba escalofríos cada vez que ella asomaba una tímida sonrisa en esos labios rojos.

En la otra silla, se encontraba otro hombre joven y pelirrojo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y tenía un tatuaje en la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía darle igual que ocurría allí. Ren si hubiera podido, se hubiera reído, ese sujeto no tenía cejas.

– Así que… te llamas Ren, ¿no es así? – preguntó la misteriosa mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos amables. El niño no compro esa gentileza así que solo movió la cabeza en señal que sí – Houzuki Ren – repitió ella. Ren nuevamente movió la cabeza. Ella lo observó analíticamente de pies a cabeza. – Es obvio que sí. Yo conocí a tu padre, hace años, pero aún lo recuerdo bien – comento ella. Ren no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos y la mujer se sintió satisfecha por la reacción. – Eres su viva imagen. Quizás solo el cabello, pero tienes toda su facha. Sin embargo… - agregaba ella dándole otra mirada al niño, como si estuviera buscando algo particular en él, algo más específico. – No te comportas para nada como él. Podrás verte igual que él pero, ciertamente, no te comportas como él. Supondré que eso se debe a que tienes el mismo carácter de tu madre – explicaba más para sí que para él.

– No – de pronto abrió la boca al fin Ren. Aunque el tono en que lo dijo fue algo rudo.

La Mizukage se sorprendió un poco y parpadeo confundida ante la repentina intervención. Gaara, para ese momento, entreabrió los ojos algo interesado.

– He dicho que no. No me parezco a mi madre. Todo mundo dice lo mismo… – aclaraba el chiquillo con un tono más cordial.

– Oh… – ella en verdad parecía sorprendida por la revelación – Eso puede quedar entredicho quién pueda ser tu madre, dejando en duda la palabra de las personas que te han traído aquí, afirmando que _aquella_ mujer sea tu verdadera madre – Ren frunció un poco su entrecejo. Lamentablemente teniendo 10 años ese gesto no puede ser nada intimidante y peor aún, a la mujer le pareció de lo más adorable.

– Evidentemente no tiene la apariencia ni el carácter de ella – de pronto intervino Gaara – Pero los ninjas que lo han traído aquí fueron personas cercanas a ella y están seguros que este niño es su hijo. Tienen pruebas irrefutables de ello. – termino de decir mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. – Eso han dicho. –

– Mhmm… ¿Pruebas irrefutables? Me pregunto que será… – decía la pelirroja mientras jugueteaba con su cabello entre sus dedos. – Pequeño niño, tus padres… ¿Como son? –

Ren ladeo un poco la cabeza, algo contrariado.

– Mi madre, dice mi padre, es una idiota. Ella es aparte una bruta y demasiado quisquillosa, además que muy llorona pero no deja de ser mandona. – dijo el niño rápidamente. Los presentes incluyendo a los grandes mandos les tomo por sorpresa su resuelta franqueza. Uno que otro rió por lo bajo, otros no daban crédito a sus ojos. – Mi padre – continúo él sin inmutarse por el barullo que había iniciado – según mi madre, es un pedante desconsiderado con pocas luces y aprovechado, un maldito egoísta y aparte de todo, un bárbaro – dijo como si hubiera aprendido esas líneas de memoria. Las risillas se hicieron más audibles e incluso la Mizukage se tapo la boca para disfrazar su risa.

– ¿Y tú crees eso? – ella le pregunto.

– Si. - respondió automáticamente. La sinceridad con la que se expresaba el niño maravillaba al público.

– ¿Y tú los quieres? – volvió a preguntar divertida.

Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta maquinal.

Es más, Ren puso un gesto por primera vez arisco a todas luces y aunque tratara de aparentarlo, se puso en guardia.

– ¿Y eso a usted que le interesa? – pregunto airado.

Ahora hubo mayor revuelo en la sala.

La buena gracia en la que había caído el niño se esfumo ante su insolencia. Muchos lo miraron ceñudos y otros más se quejaban por su falta de respeto.

– Niño, ten más cuidado de cómo te diriges a los Kages, así que respeto en como hablas y… – grito un subordinado molesto.

Ren solo le miro de soslayo sin darle importancia y respondió:

– ¿Respeto? – inquirió con una seriedad no propia de su edad – He mostrado el respeto que merecen por sus cargos. Pero fuera de eso no los conozco y, a decir verdad, ellos tampoco me conocen a mí. Sin embarg,o me tratan como delincuente, cuando ni siquiera sé que hago aquí y por qué me mantienen en este lugar, haciéndome preguntas sobre cosas que no les conciernen y parezco más su bufón, entreteniendo a todos en este lugar. – respondió indignado.

El hombre se quedo callado.

De hecho, todos.

– Niño – llamo de pronto la mujer poniéndose de pie y yéndose a parar justo enfrente de él. Ren se sintió algo intimidado en verdad ante su porte y el aura que ella emanaba. – ¿No sientes miedo? – pregunto mientras le tomaba del mentón para que la viera directo a la cara. Ella pudo sentir como el pasaba saliva trabajosamente. Entonces sonrió. – Suigetsu tenía una lengua muy suelta y muy vulgar para hablar en algunas ocasiones, sin medir la consecuencia de sus actos, cosa que no te pareces a él. Aunque era muy astuto, debo admitirlo, como lo estás siendo ahora. No conozco a tu madre pero estoy segura que de ella has tomado esa cortesía y gracia para hablar, además de ser muy analítico para cómo te estás comportando, no obstante tú no te hayas dado cuenta. Es sorprendente que puede surgir cuando unes a un asesino a sangre fría y a una médico ninja como ellos. ¿Sabes pelear? – pregunto nuevamente. Ren no supo a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Se debatió entre negar o afirmar con la cabeza pero prefirió hablar:

– Un poco – reconoció.

– Era de esperarse. Pero hasta donde sabemos no has puesto resistencia para nada, si bien no te gusta la situación… –

– ¿Qué caso tiene? – se encogió de hombros – Mis padres quieren a un hijo vivo, no muerto. – Ella volvió a sonreír.

– Ciertamente un encanto – murmuraba maravillada.

– Mizukage-dono…– llamo Gaara de pronto. El brillo que noto que tenían los ojos de ella, respecto al niño, comenzaba a incomodarlo.

– Oh, lo siento. – Ella Soltó a Ren – Acepta mis disculpas por ser intimidante contigo. Me he dejado llevar sin querer pero es que… esto era muy entretenido – rió divertida.

A más de uno le colmo su infantilismo

Ren también se extraño de su forma de ser

– Usted es muy linda… – comentaba algo más relajado.

– Oh, gracias… –

– Pero no me cae bien – soltó de refilón. Más de uno pudo notar el mohín de desagrado que ella hizo. Y más de uno tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

– Ya saben lo que dicen por allí: los niños y los borrachos no mienten – interrumpió alguien más al entrar al recinto. Ren miro a sus espaldas y era otro escuadrón escoltando a 3 personas.

La más imponente al parecer, era la mujer que había hablado hasta hace un rato, pudo reconocer su rostro. Estaba tallada en la montaña de la Aldea en la que se encontraba como _rehén._

– Tsunade-sama –

– Tsunade-dono –

Escucho que le saludaban. Ella paso a tomar su lugar junto al Kazekage, no sin antes haberle echado ojo a Ren cuando paso a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y ella parecía molesta por algo.

Ren también alcanzo a distinguir a una mujer de cabello negro con un cerdo entre sus brazos, cuando cruzaron miradas, ella parpadeo extrañada pero no tardo en sonreírle y saludarle con la mano. Sin darle importancia, observo al otro hombre que venía con ellas. Un tipo de pelo gris, pero joven, con la cara parcialmente cubierta. Ese sujeto también lo observaba detenidamente y le incomodaba mucho eso por alguna razón. No obstante pudo darse cuenta que ese sujeto estaba sonriendo, porque aunque usará su máscara, podía distinguir sus labios curvados.

– Pensaba comentar que esperaba que ustedes se encontrarán cómodos como si esta fuera su Aldea, pero dado caso que se sienten en libertad de andar interrogando a diestra y siniestra a nuestros protegidos, consideraré que no hace falta mi comentario – explico de forma mordaz Tsunade.

– Lamento no haberle puesto límites a la curiosidad de nuestra compañera, Tsunade-sama – se disculpo Gaara, aunque realmente no le importara el asunto.

– Lo siento mucho, Tsunade-san. Pero fue inevitable. El pequeñín es todo un personaje – sonrió Mizukage.

Tsunade suspiro cansinamente – Como sea –

– Bueno, cuando menos sabemos que no es mentiroso. – explicaba la Mizukage mientras se regresaba a su asiento.

Ren se sintió turbado de un momento a otro al tener frente a sí a tres Kages.

Principalmente con la adición de la Hokage, que por alguna extraña razón, sentía que estaba enfadado con él, sin motivo aparente. Era la primera vez que se veían y por lo visto, él no le simpatizaba a ella.

– Hey, mocoso – llamo Tsunade mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba su cabeza en su mentón – ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? –

Pues a decir verdad…

– No… exactamente – respondió el pelilila.

– ¿Tienes una idea? –

Ren se aventuro a decir que si con la cabeza

– ¿Y? –

– Por lo que hicieron… mis papás. –

– ¿Qué hicieron? –

– Uhm … Escapar… – respondió dubitativo Ren como si le costará mucho decir más de una palabra a la vez. Vio que la Hokage se quedo a la expectativa esperando que él dijera algo más – Uhm… escaparon de sus Villas… y… uhm… eso no deben de hacer los ninjas, es traición –

– Niño… ¿Conoces a tus padres? – volvió a preguntar ella – ¿Sabes lo que eran antes de eso? ¿Sabes que eran capaces de hacer? –

– Un poco – confesó apenado. – No detallan mucho… no hablan mucho de eso conmigo… –

– ¿No te tenían confianza? –

– No. No era eso – comenzó a flaquear un poco – Me decían que era mejor que no conociera cosas… –

– ¿Cómo que cosas? –

Ren se mordisqueo los labios y clavo la mirada al piso. – Pues… –

- ¿Qué cosas era mejor no saber? – insistió la mujer

– ¡Yo no sé! – exclamó, negando con la cabeza ante su desesperación.

Ella frunció el ceño pero inmediatamente soltó un suspiro cansado. Repensó su pregunta.

– Y ellos ¿Son buenos padres contigo? – pregunto casi en un susurro.

Los nervios de Ren se estaban crispando y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. No supo por qué pero el naciente deseo de desaparecer de ese lugar le invadió. Se mordía la lengua para no responder y ceder ante la tensión. No entendía a que querían llegar con eso… Y esa pregunta era la fuente de que su estomago tuviera ganas de expulsar su vasto desayuno.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su cabeza con afán de tranquilizarlo. Miro hacia arriba y vio al hombre de pelo gris pararse a su lado, con una jovial sonrisa, entonces él encaro a la Hokage…

– Tsunade-sama. No sé usted pero no creo que este lugar sea el indicado para un niño de su edad. Creo que ya es hora de que salga a tomar un poco de aire ¿no le parece? –

La mujer pensó el asunto un instante, torció la boca y respondió de mala gana – ¡Haz lo que quieras! – refunfuño.

Kakashi sonrió y con su mano en el hombro del infante, lo guio hacia afuera.

Lo último que vieron las personas presentes fue la mirada un poco resentida y acuosa en los ojos de Ren. Tras ellos salieron todos los demás miembros del recinto a excepción de los 3 jefes.

– Permítame felicitarla por su ejemplar forma de manejar una interrogación a un infante – intervino la Mizukage – Ni yo misma pude haberlo hecho mejor – agrego con disimulo.

Gaara prefirió reservarse su comentario. Viendo la forma en la que Mizukage y Tsunade se comportaban con un niño, no le quedaba dudas porque semejantes mujeres no tenían hijos. Ni maridos.

– No creo que hacer que un niño esté a punto de hacerse en los pantalones, sea algo de que felicitar – respondió con acritud y una sonrisa decepcionada la mujer de ojos pardos.

– Saber cómo lidiar con niños no nos ha convertido en Kages – comento Gaara. – Pero me extraña el poco tacto de usted en particular, Tsunade-dono –

– Debo de admitirlo yo también. Pensé que podría haber sido más condescendiente tratándose del niño de su ex-alumna. Yo por mi parte, me decepciono un tanto– admitió la mujer de Kiri – No sé… imaginándome al niño de Suigetsu me suponía algo diferente – decía moviendo las manos al aire para enfatizar sus palabras – Así que mi primera impresión fue un chasco. Sin embargo – sonrió misteriosamente – es todo un caso el pequeño Ren –

– Mizukage-dono, le pido no se desvié del tema en cuestión. Ese niño ni siquiera estaba contemplado en los asuntos de esta reunión, si no hasta hace unos días que se supo de su existencia. Y por ahora no tiene relevancia en esto. La cuestión son sus padres. – censuro la mujer de la Hoja.

– ¿Ya van 10 días no es así? – exponía Gaara

– Diez días y ni señales de ellos alrededor de la Villa. – aclaraba Tsunade – Hay escuadrones desplegados por todo el perímetro de la nación del fuego y no han logrado detectar ni un rastro de ellos –

– Oh, Tsunade-sama, usar al pequeñín como señuelo ¿no es un poco cruel? – rió la mujer pelirroja – Pero creo que el hecho que sus propios padres no hayan hecho nada por recuperarlo todavía, es aún peor. –

– Aún es muy pronto para cantar victoria – Tsunade se paso los dedos por la cien – Han pasado más de 10 años escondiendo su rastro del mundo y cargando con un hijo hasta ahora. No creo que el pasar desapercibidos por la frontera sea mucho reto para ellos –

– De todos modos. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos contra una Villa? _Sí_ es que vienen a recuperar a su niño – intervino Gaara.

– A decir verdad. No creo que sea algo que les preocupe a ellos. Me refiero, a recuperar a su cachorro. – comento la joven mujer del país del Agua. Los otros dos voltearon a verla intrigados – El pequeño Ren parecía más preocupado por otras cosas que saber si es que sus padres vengan por él. Parece un niño muy fuerte y capaz de valerse por sí mismo, ha estado solo este tiempo en una Aldea que ni conoce y no se inmuta por ello. Tiene una formidable capacidad de adaptarse rápido a su ambiente y fundirse en él. –

– Se la han pasado viajando de pueblo en pueblo. Desde que tiene memoria. Es natural que tenga una adaptación natural muy rápida a su entorno… –

– Y sin contar que parece mentalmente preparado para algo así. –

– No sé como lo lograron, pero Sakura y Suigetsu prepararon a su hijo para un futuro sin ellos. El niño en verdad no tiene idea de que ocurre en las Villas Ninjas, ellos no comprometieron a su hijo no dejándole saber cosas de más. Es más, lo poco que él sabe sobre el mundo shinobi no es para sacar provecho ni atentar contra nosotros, sino más bien para saber mantenerse alejado de de este ambiente. – enjuiciaba la mujer de ojos pardos.

.

.

Ren se tranquilizo un poco y se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con los brazos. Sorbió su nariz y echo un vistazo al hombre que caminaba con él por la calle.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Kakashi.

El niño no respondió y se limito a verlo con reproche y desconfianza. Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara. El niño era terco y orgulloso. No se dejaba ayudar tan fácilmente por extraños, como había visto esos días en los que lo había observado a la distancia. Pero era la primera vez que lo veía verse tan reacio ante ayuda ajena. Usualmente era cuidadoso al rechazar ayuda de otros.

– ¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntar.

Ren no le respondió. Lo ignoró y se puso a mirar a su alrededor. En la concurrida calle donde caminaban la gente iba y venía con las compras del día. No quisiera verse muy obvio, pero su sorpresa y curiosidad iba más allá de su mal humor y miedo ante esta nueva situación.

Ya eran casi dos semanas en las que se encontraba viviendo en esta Villa. Una Villa Ninja: Konoha. El que fue alguna vez el hogar de su mamá.

Sin lugar a dudas, era diferente a todos los lugares a los que había ido. La estructura social y la ideología eran distintas. En su vida nunca había visto tantos ninjas reunidos en un solo lugar, pues siempre se ocultaban de ellos. Pero aquí había por todos lados. Comiendo, platicando, comprando, jugando, etc. Los civiles y los guerreros convivían de tal forma que no había distingo alguno de relevancia.

Ren no lo admitía, pero siempre había crecido con cierta aprehensión a la figura ninja. Les tenía cierto pavor. Y ahora rodeado de ellos a todas horas, sin necesidad de esconderse o evitarlos. Era extraño.

No omitía el hecho que había miradas curiosas para con él. Sus rasgos físicos eran notorios a lo que el estándar de la población de aquí estaba habituado. Y el aire de forastero era algo que se notaba a leguas. Y el hecho que aunque no fuera evidente, pero siempre había uno o dos ninjas que no se despegaban del niño cuando este andaba por allí dando un 'paseo', más a parte otro par de ninjas escondidos por allí para reforzar la escolta.

Debía de admitir que le emocionaba el lugar. Había mucho que ver, mucho que conocer, tantas cosas nuevas que incluso sentirse custodiado y limitado las 24 horas al día no podían impedirle ir a fisgonear. Se había convertido en un pequeño dolor de cabeza para sus nanas. El miedo a los extraños era prácticamente nulo. Miedo, desconfianza era otra cosa.

Cuando llego, nervioso y a la expectativa de que pudiera pasarle, resulto ser que fue tratado como un pequeño y distinguido invitado de la aldea. Cosa que le confundió.

Los ninjas que lo recibieron le indicaron que su situación era delicada y era necesario tomar una decisión respecto a su estatus. Pero solo los Hokages eran los encargados de tal deliberación. Pero resulto ser que faltaba uno de los Kages y el otro, por alguna razón, no tenía deseos de conocer al niño. Que esperaría a que llegara su compañero para deliberar sobre el destino.

En todo momento se le había dejado en claro que no era culpable ni prisionero. Pero tenía que ser vigilado por su propia seguridad. Debía comprender que no era fiable dejarlo a sus anchas donde no debiera.

Sorpresa que se llevaron los ninjas al notar claramente que el niño era muy entendido y hasta dócil. Pero también muy mañoso. Siempre se zafaba de su guardia, no para mal obrar, solo para fastidiar.

A Ren no lo trataban mal. Veían por sus necesidades: lo alimentaban, vestían y se aseguraban de su estado de salud. Y no lo acosaban con preguntas. Solo observaban su comportamiento. Ren sabía que eso de observarlo era solo para ver si podían descubrir algo que lo evidenciara. Pero no había gran cosa que ocultar. Pero él aprendía a cambio muy rápido de su entorno. No necesitaba preguntar gran cosa para comprender como se organizaba y se regía esa Villa.

Todo iba bien con esta inusual forma de recluso. _Aparentemente_. Hasta hoy.

Toda la tranquilidad, la fascinación y curiosidad que sentía por la Villa se habían ido por la borda. En esa reunión, a la cual lo hicieron acudir sin previo aviso. Donde lo hicieron sentir por primera vez como un bicho raro, observado y _culpable_. Fue cuestionado y juzgado. Y lo que más le dolió, se sintió indefenso. Solo y abandonado. Cosas que no había querido admitir y reconocer desde que lo separaran de sus padres.

No quería que esa gente se entrometiera en su vida. Mucho menos que le recordará que no sabía nada sobre sus padres. Que le recordará que ellos no habían hecho nada todavía de ir por él.

La tristeza y la congoja que había tratado de eludir e ignorar, ocupando su mente en la vagancia y exploración de la Villa, lo sacudieron de golpe. Y la mirada dura de esa mujer lo espantaba. La Hokage lo intimidaba. ¿Qué culpa tenía él? ¿Qué quería que le dijera?

– ¿Quieres comer algo? – volvió a preguntar Kakashi tratando de ganar su atención. Cosa que no logro. – ¿Prefieres dar un paseo? –

Ren ni volteo a verlo.

– ¿Estás enfadado? – No obtuvo respuesta otra vez. – Entonces… ¿estás triste? – se atrevió a aventurar.

Ren volteo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

– Vale. Ya entendí. – rió el hombre peliblanco.

– ¿Por qué usted es tan amable conmigo? – pregunto de pronto el chico.

– ¿Y por qué no debería serlo? ¿Alguien no lo ha sido contigo en la Aldea? – cuestiono el hombre, entonces Ren miro hacia atrás de soslayo, viendo la torre de la Hokage en particular. – Bueno, aparte de Tsunade-sama – sonrió quitado de la pena.

– Todos han sido amables conmigo. Pero… hay personas que son más amables que otros. – frunció el ceño en un intento de expresarse mejor y aparentemente dejando de lado su malestar – Tratan de ser más _agradables_ conmigo. –

– Oh ¿En serio? – eso le pillo de sorpresa.

– No parece normal. – arrugó su ceño.

– ¿Te molesta? –

– No… creo. Bueno, es raro. – confeso con franqueza mientras soplaba su flequillo pelilila – No sé porque lo hacen. ¿Usted por qué lo hace? – pregunto mientras lo veía directo a la cara.

– ¿Por qué crees? –

– No lo sé. Por eso le pregunto. – increpó el niño con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

Kakashi aguanto las ganas de reírse con ganas como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Pero eso pondría de mal humor al chico otra vez, así que se contuvo y le respondió. – Bueno, si quieres que sea franco. Podrían ser las mismas razones por las que Mizukage-sama te acoso hoy. –

Ren guardo silencio.

– Oh. ¿Por mis padres? –

– Exacto. Yo conocí a tus padres. – dijo pasando una mano por su nuca. – Bueno, de hecho a tu padre lo conocí en un libro Bingo de ninjas renegados – reconoció abochornado.

– Ya. – arqueó una cejita el niño. – ¿Y mi madre, también? –

Entonces fue turno de Kakashi de guardar silencio antes de responder.

– No. Ella no. Sakura fue mi alumna. – confeso.

Ren por primera vez se detuvo y miro a Kakashi con sus ojos grandes.

– ¿Usted fue su sensei? – pregunto con un hilo de voz. La emoción era evidente.

Kakashi se detuvo con un porte seguro y no perdió de vista al niño.

– ¿No lo sabías? – pregunto extrañado. ¿Hasta ese extremo su alumna le oculto información a su hijo?

Él negó con la cabeza. – Ni mamá ni papá hablaban mucho de sus pasados – admitió casi en susurro. – Eso implicaba nombres o rangos… –

El jounin se rasco la barbilla por acto reflejo. Si Sakura ni Suigetsu dieron nombres de nadie, era de esperar que Ren no tuviera ni idea de con quienes estaba tratando en la Villa pues no estaba familiarizado a nada ni a nadie, no tenía ni la más mínima referencia. Así que por obvias razones encontraba rara la actitud de varias personas sin motivo aparente a su claridad para con él.

– Sakura era una niña muy alegre y jovial. Tenía una brillante mente y la capacidad para hacer que la gente confiara en ella. No se rendía, era terca y obstinada. Aunque tenía sus malos ratos. Era responsable y nunca dejo que los otros vieran menos de ella… Siempre con esa actitud de ayudar a los demás… –

– Lo dice como si ella estuviera muerta… – apunto el niño.

– Bueno. Eso es por como la recuerdo a ella. No sé como sean ahora las cosas con ella, en la forma de vida que lleva. Han sido muchos años de distancia. –

Kakashi noto como el niño miraba al horizonte y hacia muecas como pensando las cosas. Al final volvió a verlo a la cara.

– Pues, no es muy diferente… Habla mucho, es necia, tiene mal humor y poca paciencia a veces… Pero, es muy cariñosa. Supongo que porque es mi madre. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces recordó algo – Y entonces… ¿Por eso es usted es amable conmigo? ¿Por qué fue su alumna? – volvió a tocar el tema.

– No puedo negarlo. Fue una persona importante en mi vida. Y tras años sin saber de nada o que pudo ser de ella, saber de tu existencia fue una vía de conocer que fue sobre Sakura tras… bueno, tras su partida. Aunque sea una pequeña parte. Yo sé que es una gran persona. El solo verte, me lo confirma. –

Pareció que Ren tomo aire para preguntar lo siguiente.

– ¿Esperaba ver algo de ella en mí…? – pregunto casi con un hilo de voz, no era miedo lo que Kakashi detecto en la pregunta... pero si era algo muy parecido, casi rayando al temor – ¿Lo encontró? –

Hubo un extraño brillo en los ojos del hombre que el niño no supo descifrar.

– No. –

– ¿Eh? – se consterno el niño. Casi con amargura y decepción en su rostro.

– No del todo. – corrigió el ninja copia rápidamente.

– Lamento decepcionarlo entonces, igual que a la Mizukage. –

– Al contrario. – Ren volteo a verlo, confundido. – Eres una persona diferente a lo que fue Sakura, cosa que te hace un individuo distinto con tu propia valía. Estás lejos de la sombra de tu madre, de la de tu padre, a ojos de muchos y los míos. Puedes valerte por ti mismo y por quién eres. –

El niño no supo que responder. Era la primera vez que recibía un cumplido, ajeno a sus padres, que no mostrará tintes de ironía o alguna otra aspereza. Miro al piso y pateo una piedra. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió a Kakashi una vez este reanudo la caminata.

– Entonces la 'señorita' rubia de la florería, o los señores que vi la otra vez en el restaurante de BBQ, el par de tipos raros en traje verde de la entrada con cejas super extrañas... – comenzo a rememorar el infante –… Al sujeto del perrote que más bien parece caballo… Todos ellos, ¿son conocidos de mi mamá? –

– Y muchos más. Recuerda que está es la villa donde ella se crió. –

– Oh. – medito un poco lo que dijo. Esas y muchas otras personas, se había dado cuenta él, que lo veían con gran interés y más de uno había tratado de entablar plática, aunque sin grandes resultados, porque él nunca se había dejado engatusar por los amables saludos. - ¿Por qué me contaste todo esto? – pregunto de pronto.

– No pude evitarlo, supongo. Sakura fue mi mejor alumna. – dijo con orgullo mientras alborotaba el cabello del niño. – Bueno, de hecho fue la primera y última kunoichi que entrene – rio por lo bajo y paso por alto que Ren pusiera los ojos en blanco – ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

– Bueno, digo. Es que no le pedí que me contará cosas sobre mi madre ¿Oh si?. – respondió sin reservas.

Entonces Kakashi no tuvo contemplaciones y se puso a reír desenvueltamente.

– ¿Qué es lo divertido? – pregunto de pronto alguien que se les unió en la charla.

– Ey, Yamato. Tiempo sin verte. Sai, hola. – saludo Kakashi cuando se aproximaron a ellos el par de hombres. – ¿Qué sucede? –

– Hola, Ren – saludo Sai al niño, pero este no respondió. – ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? –

– Contigo no. Me caes mal – confeso sin tapujos. Sai parpadeo confundido pero no tardo en sonreír de vuelta.

– Tu también –

Ren ladeo la cabeza y sonrió un poquito. Sai era el sujeto que prácticamente se lo llevo del lado de sus padres. Pero no era malo; raro, sí, pero no malo. Incluso encontraba divertido ver que algunas veces las capacidades que tenía para darse a entender y su ignorancia sobre algunos temas, eran como las de un niño de su edad. Así que la relación entre el pequeño Houzuki y el ninja, era peculiar.

– ¿Qué sucede Yamato? – pregunto Kakashi dejando que ese par se entretuviera solo, procurando que Ren no lo escuchará.

– Ha regresado. Hace unos minutos arribo y justo ahora se dirige a la reunión en la Torre. –

– ¿Ha pedido verlo? – pregunto el peliblanco. Yamato no paso por alto el rápido vistazo que le había dado a Ren.

Negó con la cabeza – No, aún no. Dice que primero tiene que aclarar unas cosas con los demás antes de deliberar sobre el niño. – Aclaraba algo distraído – ¿No creerás que irá a dar una decisión solo a base de la opinión de Tsunade-sama, sin siquiera ver por sí mismo al chico? –

Kakashi se rasco distraídamente el mentón antes de responder – ¿Tú crees que él sería capaz de hacer eso? –

– Por supuesto que no – bufó. – No sería capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, es capaz de hacer muchas otras cosas que no sé a ciencia cierta si me gustarían saber. –

– Ah Ah. Naruto es así. – comento despreocupadamente Kakashi.

.

.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Harlett se pregunta donde quedo el humor...  
Y mis queridos lectores, por aquellos que amablemente se toman tiempo de comentar y a los que no, lo sé, las estadísticas lo dicen, que creen que pasará con Ren finalmente.  
¿Sus padres harán algo por recuperarlo? ¿Serán encarcelados?  
¿La Hoja y la Niebla se disputarán por el crío?  
¿Ren conocerá a Naruto?

Y Ren ¿Que querrá hacer de su vida?

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**º Hatake Nabiki ° Antotis ° Monse ° lenalee-de-walker ° Monse ° Kikyoni & Yoci Deplok °**

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense :)


End file.
